dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Demolisher
Capable of throwing large chunks of cement. Can charge towards the player (suffers recoil if it runs into any obstacle or wall). Sweeps its arms at close quarters. }} Demolishers are an uncommon Infected-type which serves as the first zombie boss in Dying Light. Overview Yo what up Zombie Nation? The Demolisher is one of the largest infected types encountered by the player. Its strengths lies in its ability to break down walls and lift and toss vehicles across far distances.Dying Light - 12-Minute Gameplay Walkthrough When a demolisher spots the player, it will charge them. However, the demolisher is quite slow and can be easily avoided prior to its charge. The Demolisher is made due to a failed development of the virus. Physically, the demolisher is big but as unintelligent as the Biters. Its attacks have longer windup compared to its smaller kin, making for an easier time dodging and even creates opportunity for one to lure the demolisher's attacks to disperse nearby Biter groups. Also, if a group of infected are chasing the player, with little timing and positioning one can lure them into the demolisher's car toss attack as the player dodges it. Just like the goon it gets more dangerous when it takes more and more damage Strategy Demolishers will lose pieces of their armour as they take more damage. It is recommended to let them charge into an obstacle before hitting it. Once its armour is removed, the demolisher will be dazed for a short time after charging into objects. Throwing your weapons can be really effective too as it only takes one or two throws to kill the Demolisher (weapons must be around your level) Demolishers are vulnerable to Freezing Throwing Stars and Stasis Field Grenades, so using these can be very effective in taking them down as it renders the Demolishers unable to fight back for a duration of time. Alternatively you can lead Demolishers to an explosive object, like propane tanks, and cause it to explode. It does take a few explosions to kill it. Dousing a Demolisher with Flammable Liquid and then throwing a Molotov will instantly kill any Demolisher, as well as most any enemy in the game. Strategy - Rais' Pit #If there is too much distance between you and the Demolisher, he will throw rocks at you. Dodge them! #If you get too close, the Demolisher will hit you. Get to a safe distance! #Once the Demolisher charges, dodge or jump onto one of the shipping containers. #Always get a spiked burning barrels between Crane and the Demolisher, keep circling it. Eventually you might have to dodge if he gets too close. Sooner or later the demolisher will walk into the barrel and cause it to explode, giving you a chance to get in a couple of hits. #Once the Demolisher is about 2/3 to 1/2 of health, Virals will appear. Hop onto one of the containers and pick them off as they attempt to climb up. Note that the Virals can be hurt when the Demolisher throws rocks at you. # Virals also appear when the Demolisher is at about 1/3 to 1/4 of health. Use the same tactics. Trivia *Demolishers appear to wear riot armor, which indicates that they used to be members of law enforcement before the virus outbreak. Additionally, during the quest The Bunker, a demolisher identified as a police captain by Thabit Erdal confirms this. Gallery 11.jpg|Ingame screenshot DL Concept Art-04.png|Demolisher Concept Art References ru:Разрушитель Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Infected Category:Boss Fight